That glance, those eyes
by Tevak
Summary: The moment I saw him glance toward the camera on the silver screen was like the first few moments of a rollar coaster; fast ,thrilling, and a breath-taking chill to the bone. Johnny Depp Fic.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Dedicated to: Jennifer Bocker;For being an insane finatic of JD and giving me inspiration!

An what all my friends called it's totally not!How is loving one man so much you dream about him all day and all night and wish he'd randomyly show up for no reason in your classes an obsession?Ok,maybe that is a bit much(not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else!), but I'd prefer to call it emotional, bliss-filled, I wanna love you all night and for the rest of your life, gangsta shawty typed love, but love none the less!And who am I you might ask?  
Just a girl.

A girl named Jenna Walker to be as the rain and never gonna at a height of 5'6, plain light brown hair, mid-back in length, equally light brown eyes, skinny as a twig, and an amazing love for the stunningly sexy actor johnny is kind've plain in a way too since most girls love him also, I mean who wouldn't? He could probably make even the straightest guys in the world re-consider their sexuality just by once glance of his gorgeous dark brown eyes and long chocolate brown hair.I mean really, have you SEEN him in "Pirates Of The Carribean"?He was so beautiful I just couldn't look away!Truly the Adonis of the acting world!

My love for him started when I was just the age of young, so adolescent, so detached from the world in only the way an eight year old could life was was always just as plain as me, same routine every day, same school activies, same friends.  
Well, if I had that many see at that age I very shy, extremely someone would ask me to play kickball on the playground I'd always turn and run away like a new born puppy too a car speeding by out of the holes in gate of the backyard, except I was faster and wasn't a new-born, hahaha~.Anyway, back on topic!Becuase of my shyness I didn't have very many friends and the ones who I did have were almost as shy as me causing our little group to be almost invible in our a while most kids and teacers just ignored us, mainly me though, the shyest of our when I went to see a johnny Depp moving for the first time ever and those gorgeous eyes like dark chocolate turned to face the screen in one swift movement of his heel to speak in that deep velvet voice of his it was like he was only looking at me!When I looked into his eyes on the silver screen in that dark theater on a friday night it was like the first time a toddler learns to walk, the excitement u get when your about to go to your favorite place in the world, the wonder and heart-pounding thrill of sitting in the first car of the biggest rollar coaster you could imagine!  
And just like a rollar coaster has its end that leaves you with a memory you'll never moment will go down as the moment my little eight year old seld found my role model, my inspiration to change myself from someone plain and boring to someone people look up to and think "Man, I'd love to be her!".That moment I found someone I aspire to be like, to meet, someone who could make me feel like a somebody for the first time in my short life, someone that I loved for just that one glance.  
A glance that changed my life, forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE YOU READ; Words between two ' are thoughts and " are her talking out loud.

Have you ever been so filled with ecstatic glee that you just had to jump up and hug the person nearest to you? Even if said person is say,  
a thirty something, bald man, wearing a crisp buiness suit, that you had previously never never seen before in your entire life?

Well I hadn't either, until now that is.

"Eh?" He thought suddenly, slightly freaked out.

Said man blinked furiously in confusion as the girl in question continued to squeal in girlish delight with a dreamy look in her gaze all the while still unknowingly clutching unto the poor mans black overcoat.

"Kyaa~!" She exclaimed. Although Squealing was definetly a better word.

Letting go of the poor man as he got off the train in a hurry, not even glancing back at the insane girl he had previously been entangled to, dissapearing into a crowd of other buisnessmen not unlike himself, mothers with childen, and ghoulish teens in chains and shrouded with black.

Although their was a very good reason for this girls sudden behavior. For you see the main character of this tale, Jenna Walker was her name, was at the moment on a weeks vacation in her favorite state of the U.S., California, to see the grand un-valing of her role models newest movie!

"I'm here!I'm really here!" I squealed once more for good measure as I took that first step off the luxurious train that ran through this glorious place.

Feet clad in the normal black/white low top converse with neon green laces sized eight ran across the black top underground to the stairs leading to the exit. Light brown, almost blonde, hair flowing with each step. Equally light brown eyes sparkling with excitement in the sun as they finally saw the bright lights of the most famous city in the U.S., Los Angelas.  
'I can't believe I'm actually going to see it! Johnny Depp's movie debut live!  
In the same place as him!' I thought rapidly as I glanced around wildly, eyes wide at the thrills of the big city, 'totally unlike my boring hometown'.

Grey and hot pink lined her backpack stuffed with neccesaties that she swung carelessly over her left shoulder, she tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear showing off a small ruby earing shaped like a heart.  
Turning swiftly Jenna continued on her way towards the hotel she would be staying at for week of her time in LA. The Millenium Biltmore Resort was already in her long eye-lashed, light almond colored eye-sights surprisingly as she had barely walked 30 feet from the train stations underground stairs.

She entered the grand golden colored double doors into a lobby suitable of it's five star acclaimed cliche. Its main colors being teal, gold, and emerald green.

'Wow!Mom must be feeling really generous these days if she actually let me stay in this fancy hotel alone for a week!' Jenna thought as she took a minute to silently thank her mother in her head for not being cheap for once and allowing her fifteen year old self not have to deal with roach infested rooms and creepy counter clerks. Although she had to wonder how she could afford it, I mean it's not like their poor or anything but their really not rich either.

'Huh. Maybe its her way of telling me to never come home again though?' she panicked causing a little less than a dozen heads to turn to stare at the girl who's inward torment was causing her face to do some pretty weird things.

'No! Momma may be mean at times but she totally cares!'...*sighs*...'or atleast I think she does anyway~.' Sliding her hand downwards to pull a sleek black Iphone out of her tight light blue skinny jeaned pocket that was covered with designer dark blue plastic studs, she rubbed the cellphone against her black/white striped tank top, she then checked the time mildy soon followed by another sigh of boredom.

'3:30 AM already, huh? Guess that means I better check in!' Jenna whispered aloud to herself, Bubbly personality returning as she sauntered up to the equally as bubbly blonde teen at the counter almost 50 feet from the door way across a royal looking teal green carpet lined with the golden emblem of the Resort, the resorts name written in emerald green cursive lettering sparkling with golden thread splayed brilliantly at the outer edges.

"Hello there!-", The blonde haired, blue eyed girl that looked to be no older then nineteen exclaimed in a sacharine sweet voice that sounded like she's practiced it a million times, "-how can I help you today?", she finished.

Jenna suddenly felt all her self confidence and bubbly personality fly out the window with those words like a gust of wind had just come through the lobby, taking her ability to speak with them all at once. Like what normally happens when she has to talk with strangers her throte went completely dry with the teens words coming to an end. Her inner self gone, leaving only the plain, shy, and confidence-less fifteen year old girl behind to somehow overcome her fears long enough to get her previously payed for room key and escape into what ever room she had gotten so she could cry her eyes out at her stupidity and try harder tommorrow to overcome her childish fears.

She could already tell, that she was doomed to fail the moment she walked through those gold plated double doors. 


End file.
